1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that includes a plurality of roll-type medium loading units in which a roll-type medium as a recording target of a recording unit is loaded.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2002-348011 (e.g., see paragraph [0064], FIG. 1) and JP-A-2000-71534 (e.g., see paragraphs [0015], [0017], [0018], FIG. 1, FIG. 2) discloses a recording apparatus that includes a plurality of roll-type medium loading units in which roll-type medium (such as a roll of paper) can be loaded. In JP-A-2002-348011, a plurality of roll-type medium loading units (an upper roll holder and a lower roll holder) are disposed at positions below the recording unit (lower position of the apparatus body) and configured to be capable of drawing forward (on the side of an ejection unit) from the apparatus body (front access).
In JP-A-2000-71534, a sheet feeding unit, a recording unit (printing unit) and an ejected paper stacker are positioned at the upper, middle and lower positions, respectively. In the sheet feeding unit that is positioned above the recording unit, a plurality of roll medium loading units (spindle receiving members) are positioned such that the roll-type medium can be replaced from the front of the apparatus body.
However, JP-A-2002-348011 has a problem of low accessibility particularly to the upper roll-type medium, since the plurality of roll-type medium loading units are positioned below the recording unit. For example, during continuous recording of the plurality of roll-type medium, when the medium from the upper roll-type medium runs out, the medium is then supplied from the lower roll-type medium to the recording unit. However, the medium passes through the path at the front of the upper roll-type medium loading unit and interferes with replacement of the upper roll-type medium. As a result, before supplying the medium from the lower roll-type medium to the recording unit, it is necessary to take a step of replacing the upper roll-type medium which has run out of the medium with a new medium.
Further, JP-A-2000-71534 has a problem of low loading ability particularly to the lower roll-type medium, since the plurality of roll-type medium loading units are positioned above the recording unit. For example, during continuous recording of the plurality of roll-type medium, when the medium from the lower roll-type medium runs out, the medium is then supplied from the upper roll-type medium to the recording unit. However, the medium passes through the path at the front of the lower roll-type medium loading unit and interferes with replacement of the lower roll-type medium. As a result, before supplying the medium from the upper roll-type medium to the recording unit, it is necessary to take a step of replacing the lower roll-type medium has run out of the medium with a new medium.
Accordingly, in the above configuration that the plurality of roll-type medium loading units are positioned on the same side with respect to the recording unit, there is a problem in that one of the roll-type mediums loaded in the plurality of roll-type medium loading units interferes with loading of the other of the roll-type mediums.